


A Voz no Mercado

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Comedy, F/M, POV, Romance, prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: É preciso ter o caos dentro de si para dar à luz uma estrela cintilante. - Friedrich Nietzsche





	A Voz no Mercado

Fic em resposta a esse prompts aqui em baixo.

<https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/post/173923634766/when-my-brother-was-a-teen-every-time-someone>

Quando meu irmão era adolescente, toda vez que alguém falava em um alto-falante em uma loja, ele olhava para cima e dizia “olá, Deus?” Então eu quero que Lúcifer ou Amenadiel testemunhem alguém fazendo isso. Se alguém que eles conhecem (Trixie?) ou um estranho.

***

É a minha 1ª fic de Lúcifer então, por favor, sejam gentis e boa leitura a todos !

***

Fanfic = A Voz no Mercado

***

***

 

Eu sempre amei ir ao Mercado.

Minha mãe ficava tão irritada com tudo, filas, preço dos produtos, barulho, que sempre acabava por me dar qualquer coisa que eu pedisse só para me fazer ficar quieta.

Mas desta vez foi diferente porque o Lúcifer foi conosco.

Não que eu não gostasse da companhia dele.

É totalmente o oposto.

Eu o adoro.

Mas esse era o meu momento de conseguir as coisas que eu gostava.

E toda a atenção da mamãe estava em Lúcifer.

 

**\- Lúcifer não mexe nisso.**

**\- Lúcifer eu não vou comprar isso.**

**\- Não você não vai comprar isso pra mim Lúcifer.**

**\- Lúcifer para de tentar se equilibrar no carrinho.**

 

E novamente...

 

**\- Lúcifer não mexe nisso.**

 

Porque essa era a frase que ela mais dizia.

E eu tinha a sensação de ter sido deixada para trás.

Esses dois precisavam de uma lição.

Eu aproveitei um momento de distração da mamãe e me afastei deles.

Fui ate o balcão de informações e pedi a moça do atendimento para que eu pudesse falar no microfone.

Mas ela não queria deixar.

 

**\- Não pequena,você me diz o que quer e eu repito.**

**\- Se for o contrario eu posso perder o meu emprego.**

 

Mas ela não ia repetir o que eu queria dizer.

Eu sei disso.

Então eu pensei “O Que Lúcifer Faria ?” (WWLD?)

Olhei bem para a moça e a sombra sobre seus olhos me deu uma dica do que fazer.

 

**\- Você parece bem cansada.**

**\- Porque não fazemos assim.**

**\- Você vai, não sei, ao banheiro talvez.**

**\- E por não estar aqui quando eu usar o microfone ninguém vai brigar com você.**

 

Ela ainda não parecia convencida.

Ok então, ora de pegar pesado.

 

**\- Conhece a boate Lux ?**

**\- Claro que sim seus olhos acabaram de brilhar.**

**\- Vamos fazer um acordo.**

**\- O meu futuro padrasto é o dono.**

**\- Sim ele mesmo Lúcifer Morningstar.**

**\- Você sai, eu uso o microfone, e ele te da um passe livre para a boate hoje.**

**\- Que tal, nós temos um acordo ?**

**\- Você é boa nisso pequena.**

**\- Ok.**

 

E ela saiu sem nem olhar para trás ou apertar a minha mão para confirmar o acordo.

Entrei no balcão.

Segurei o microfone e liguei.

Hora de castigar os maus.

 

**\- Ola alguém na escuta ?**

**\- Deus ?**

**\- Ou eu deveria começar a dizer vovô ?**

**\- Não sei, essa parte sempre me deixa confusa.**

**\- É o seguinte, viemos no mercado com seu filho o Lúcifer e ele ficou distraindo minha mãe e eu me perdi dela.**

**\- Tem como você me dizer em que corredor eles estão ?**

**\- Mas faz isso de um jeito bem legal.**

**\- Tipo um terremoto, ou luzes piscando e apenas o corredor em que ele esta permanecer ligado.**

**\- Ou melhor ainda, que tal um raio que atravessa o teto e cai bem na cabeça dele porque hoje ele esta muito chato.**

**\- Oi mãe.**

 

E essa foi a ultima coisa que eu consegui falar no microfone.

Ate que ela demorou a me achar.

Aposto como Lúcifer a distraiu tanto que ela só percebeu a minha falta quando eu comecei a falar.

Mas tudo bem recado dado.

E enquanto a minha mãe me arrastava pelos corredores se desculpando com todos pelas coisas que eu disse ela nem percebeu que eu pisquei para a moça do balcão.

Agora eu sei por que o Lúcifer faz tantos acordos.

As pessoas fazem qualquer coisa por um bom acordo.

Quando chegamos ao corredor lá estava o carrinho mas nada de Lúcifer.

Foi à ponta de um sapato Berluti entre duas estantes que chamaram nossa atenção.

E lá estava ele.

Sentado no chão.

Abraçado as próprias pernas encolhido entre duas estantes de vinho.

Será que ele percebeu que sentou no chão de um mercado usando um terno claro ?

 

**\- Lúcifer sai daí.**

**\- Não !**

**\- Lúcifer.**

**\- Ela mandou meu pai me atingir com um raio.**

**\- O velho me odeia.**

**\- E se ele a atender ?**

**\- Qual é o problema você não é imortal ?**

**\- Trixie !**

**\- Um raio vindo dele ia me fritar vivo.**

**\- Ótimo você é branco demais, precisa de uma cor.**

**\- CHEGA !**

 

E o grito da mamãe pode ser ouvido por metade do mercado.

 

**\- Eu não tenho dois filhos e não vou passar o resto do dia aturando vocês dois.**

**\- Lúcifer Morningstar saia desse chão agora e aja como um adulto.**

 

Lentamente ele levantou.

Arrumou a postura, o terno, e seus olhos olharam para qualquer direção menos para a mamãe.

 

**\- E você Beatrice Espinoza uma semana sem qualquer doce.**

**\- Mas mamãe...**

**\- Quer aumentar para um mês ?**

 

Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com o papai foi a nunca desafiar a mamãe quando as pupilas dela estiverem maiores que o azul de seus olhos.

Isso é sinal de raiva e isso nunca acaba bem.

E a mamãe estava assim agora, pupilas dilatadas, bochechas vermelhas e lábios apertados.

E algo me dizia que a perda dos doces não era a única coisa que me esperava em casa.

 

**\- Agora eu vou terminar as comprar e o próximo que disser qualquer coisa vai levar um tiro.**

 

E ela saiu empurrando o carinho com uma mão e eu com a outra enquanto o Lúcifer andando atrás de nós em silencio.

Sem interrupções a mamãe terminou as compras bem rápido.

No caixa a moça do microfone veio falar conosco e o olhar que a mamãe me deu nessa hora me arrepiou ate os ossos.

Lúcifer não gostou muito do que eu fiz mas um acordo é um acordo e ele concedeu a garota passe livre de uma noite no Lux.

Quando entramos no carro e estávamos para sair, a mamãe começou a rir e simplesmente não parava.

 

**\- Detetive você esta bem ?**

**\- Mamãe ?**

**\- Parabéns criatura você quebrou sua mãe !**

**\- Mamãe eu quebrei você ?**

**\- Não querida, não é isso...**

 

Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e pode explicar melhor do porque da crise de riso.

 

**\- Vocês perceberam o absurdo disso tudo ?**

**\- Trixie você chamou Deus de avô.**

**\- E Lúcifer você realmente acha que ele mandaria um raio na sua cabeça só porque uma criança pediu ?**

**\- Acho !**

 

E diante da certeza que ele tinha na sua resposta nós acabamos rindo de novo.

E as coisas voltaram ao normal.

Eu me gabando por ter assustado o diabo.

Ele me dando dicas sobre nunca envolver terceiros em um acordo.

E mamãe falando para ele parar de tentar me transformar nele porque ele não era um bom exemplo.

E ele se fingindo de ofendido com o que ela disse.

E todo mundo rindo de todo mundo no processo.

Naquele dia eu tive certeza de uma coisa.

Lúcifer com certeza transformara nossas vidas em algo caótico.

Mais era algo deliciosamente caótico e eu não trocaria todo esse caos por nada no mundo.

 

***

FIM

***

Depois de séculos sem conseguir escrever nem mesmo uma linha esse fandom maravilho me enche de idéias e esse bebe lindo ganha vida.

Por favor lutem conosco, ajudem a #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer !

E como eu disse lá em cima, esse é a minha primeira fic de Lúcifer então sejam gentis com o meu bebe, mas me contem o que acharam, faz tantos anos que eu não escrevo que eu nem sei como me sentir nesse momento.


End file.
